OUR BABY
by yehetxoxo
Summary: bagaimana jika seorang kim jongin si troublemaker tiba tiba harus menjadi seorang ayah dari seorang bayi yang ia temukan? KAIHUN COUPLE /YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : OUR BABY**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , OH SEHUN , JENO (AS A BABY) , PARK CHANYEOL, AND OTHER CAST**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN**

**CHAPTER : 1**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY ARE BELONG TO THEIR PARENTS, BUT SEHUN BELONG TO ME PLEASE? Hehe /dirampok(?) ._.**

**OUR BABY**

**NOTE : TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM BERUDUL 'BABY AND ME' OLD FILM YA HEHE, TAPI PENGEN BUAT VERSI KAIHUN NYA ._. . THIS IS MY SECOND FICT, TANGAN SAYA UDAH GATEL PENGEN NGETIK FF BARU, PADAHAL YANG "SWAG" BELUM SAYA LANJUT XD, ITU AKIBAT KAIHUN YANG BUAT OTAK SAYA SENGKLEK UNTUK MENGHAJAR(?) MEREKA. TAPI TENANG…. SELAMA NEGARA API BELUM MENYERANG SAYA TETAP LANJUT FICTS SAYA SAMPAI TUNTAS KE AKAR AKARNYA XD (lu kata kurap -_-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim jongin pemuda tampan, kaya raya, berkulit tan sexy, bibir sexy, badan atletis, famous student, digilai wanita maupun pria yang 'serong'. Tapi dibalik itu semua pemuda yang satu ini adalah seorang gangster, trouble maker, pembolos, suka berfoya foya dan all the worst things. Berulang kali surat panggilan orang tua sampai dirumahnya, namun banyak masih tertutup rapi karena orang tuanya tahu apa isi surat itu, tidak jauh beda dengan isi surat surat lainnya 'its about kim jongin's prank'. orang tua jongin yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan atau bisnis yang besar atau jongin sering menyebutnya 'my parents is hard worker ever' sudah mengenal dengan detilnya. Sadar tidaknya orang tua jongin, mereka jarang memenuhi panggilan dari pihak sekolah anak semata wayang mereka tersebut. Mereka mengerti jongin butuh perhatian, jongin butuh belaian kasih sayang sebagai anak, namun pekerjaan dan bisnis juga penting untuk masa depan jongin.

"maaf kan kelakuan anak saya pak, kami berjanji akan mendidiknya lebih keras lagi". ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"bapak kim, sebagai kepala sekolah saya sebenarnya sudah jenuh menghadapi jongin, tapi baiklah saya akan beri kesempatan selama sebulan, jika anak bapak tidak berubah. Dengan berat hati saya harus mengeluarkan jongin dari sekolah ini". Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk mengerti sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Ini belum apa apa, sebulan? Mungkin tidak sampai sebulan anaknya akan benar benar ditendang dari sekolah ini. Lelaki paruh baya itu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah penuh amarah, ugh sungguh ia ingin memarahi anaknya yang terlihat santai berdiri sambil mengunyah permen karet habis menguping pembicaraan ayahnya dengan kepala sekolahnya yang mirip kepala sekolah shincan itu.

"jongin-"

"aku sudah tahu". Jongin memotong perkataan tuan kim ayahnya, sungguh anak kurang ujar untuk tingkat anak sekolah menengah seperti jongin. Jongin dan ayahnya berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah dan memasuki mobil limited mereka.

"dasar anak kurang ajar!".

"ayah! Aw ! aw!". Jongin memegangi telinganya yang dijewer habis habisan oleh ayahnya.

"kau mau mempermalukan ayah ?! ha?! Benar begitu jongin?!".

"ayahh ! telingaku mau putus! Lepas! Ayah!"

"biar! Biar ! saja biar kau tahu rasa jongin!". Supir keluarga kim yang tengah menyetir itu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan ayah versus anak yang tampak dari kaca mobil di depannya.

"AYAH!".

.

.

.

.

Kkriinngg!

Braakk!

Jam weker yang malang, umurnya hanya satu malam sebelum hancur berserakan dilantai korban dari pelemparan kim jongin di pagi hari. Tenang, jongin memiliki banyak jam weker. Matanya masih terpejam diatas kasur king size nya. Mengeluarkan dengkuran favoritnya. Ugh this guy -_-

O8.00 –

.

Still dreaming about sexy female dancer

09.00-

Still dreaming about kissing a hot girl

10.00

Still dreaming about ''ugghh ahh ugghh aahh"

11.00-

Still—

"aaaghhhhhhhhh!". Apa yang terjadi? Lihat, kim jongin akhirnya terbangun dengan peluh di wajah dan leher. "dasar mimpi buruk sialan!, masih enak enak mimpi memasuki- agh sudahlah". Jongin kau tidak perlu meneruskan curhatan dirty mu, jongin tersenyum bodoh sekarang, setidaknya pagi ini ia tak mendengar pembantu nya menggedor gedor pintu, tidak mendengar ibunya teriak teriak, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang memaksanya untuk sekolah hari ini. Its so beautifull life guys~

Jongin mengecek smartphone nya '11.10'. hmm sudah hampir siang, jongin mengecek berpuluh puluh kotak masuk, tanpa membaca ia hanya menekan tombol 'delete all'. Dan jongin mengatakan "ugh good bye fans". Sambil meletakkan smartphonenya. Yeah~ kotak masuk dari para fansnya disekolah,fansnya yang mau menggantikan membersihkan wc saat jongin di hukum, fans nya yang mau membersihkan sepatu jongin dengan dasinya, fansnya yang mau mengisi PR jongin. This is heaven.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dikamar mandi, jongin merasa perutnya harus di isi, ia pun turun kelantai bawah. Satu pertanyaan sekarang "kemana semua orang pergi?". Begitu sepi, biasanya terlihat semua maid dirumah mondar mandir di rumah nya yang bak istana pangeran di dongeng. Ah bukankah ini bagus? Berarti ia bebas melakukan apapun sekarang?.

"UUH YYEEAHHH!''. Jongin bahagia. Ia melompat kesana kemari sebelum-

"hoooeeee hooeeee". Uhg? Ringtone handphone siapa yang berbunyi? Jongin mengabaikan nya. Mungkin punya maid yang tinggal.

"hoeee hooeee". Apa tetangga jongin baru melahirkan? Membuat penduduk korea bertambah lagi?. ah masa bodoh, titah jongin.

"hooeee hoeee". This is so fucking annoying!, jongin mengacak rambutnya.

"bayi apapun kau, bayi setan? Bayi gorilla? Kau sudah menghancurkan hari indahku dengan suaramu!". Tampaknya jongin akan benar benar akan mendatangi tetangga yang baru mempunyai bayi itu. Jongin berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, Mungkin jongin akan memaki habis habisan dan-

"hoeeee".

BAYI-

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya kebawah perlahan.

"ini mimpi kim jongin". Gumamnya sambil menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Ceklek!

"aisshh! Really! Siapa kau? Ha?"

"hooeee".

Jongin tidak tenang ketika beberapa detik yang lalu ia tinggal, suara bayi itu benar benar memekakkan telinga jongin, jongin berjongkok menatap nanar benda hidup di depannya, dengan keranjang lucu serta selimut tebal berhasil menutupi badan bayi mungil yang putih dan pipinya yang tembem, this a BABY! ughh~ jongin jangan terpengaruh oke? Batin jongin. Sercarcik surat terlihat di sudut keranjang. Jongin mengambil surat itu dan membukanya.

'jaga anak ini dengan baik. Namanya jeno. Dan kau ayahnya jeno, Kim jongin'.

Whats the fucking going on here?

Ini mimpi kim jongin ini mimpi!. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan seorang sexy kim jongin menjadi ayah? Sejak kapan hot kim jongin menghamili anak orang lain? Sejak kapan pula kim jongin sudah memberi nama anak itu? Ini sungguh gila. Jongin menatap bayi itu, bayi itu tertawa melihat jongin, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya bayi ini mungkin senang melihat hidup jongin yang sebentar lagi akan semakin kacau. Haha. Jongin mengankat keranjang bayi itu lalu berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya.

"ini pasti ulah orang tuaku, mereka pasti sengaja, huh! Kalian pikir aku bodoh? Aku hanya tinggal membuang nya saja, pasti sebentar lagi akan ada yang mengutip hahaha". Jongin menyeringai, jongin benar bukankah ia tinggal meletakkan di gerbang depan rumahnya saja?

"beres, hey kau, carilah orang tuamu, kasihan sekali kau harus jadi korban permainan orang tuaku, oh iya kalau kau bertemu orang tuaku, katakan, aku tidak butuh bayi, tapi aku butuh uang banyak, paham?". Jongin tampaknya mengajak mengobrol bayi yang mengedipkan matanya lucu itu, apa otak jongin yang tidak beres?.

"bye!". Kata jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke bayi tembem itu. Jongin menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya. Dan kim jongin akan memulai pesta dirumah lagi.

30 menit kemudian~

Ting

Tong

Agh! Siapa lagi yang mengganggu kehidupan jongin sekarang, baru setengah jam ia menikmati film action terbaru sambil menikmati es krim serta chating dengan beberapa gadis dan pemuda cantik. Apa perlu ia hancurkan saja bel rumahnya itu?

"who-". Mata jongin terbelalak, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa banyak warga dan bayi?. Jongin kenal sekali bayi ini, bukankah ia baru saja membuangnya?

"maaf, tapi anak anda kami temukan di depan rumah anda, kim jongin kan?"

"eh-aku eh- bukan"

"tapi kau mirip sekali dengan yang di foto Ini?". Salah seorang warga mengangkat foto berukuran sedang. Oh god. Itu benar benar foto kim jongin.

"kami menemukan fotomu, dibawah bayi ini, jika kau punya masalah rumah tangga sebaiknya selesaikan lah dengan baik bukan dengan membuang anakmu sendiri". Kata seorang warga dan warga lain hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar sekali.

.

.

.

.

"aaggghhh! Damn damn damn!". Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apa ini yang dinamakan karma?, kepalanya sungguh ingin pecah sekarang, tangisan bayi yang tak berhenti sedari tadi, orang tuanya yang menonaktifkan handphone mereka, dan tidak ada pembantu seorang pun dirumahnya. Disinilah jongin dan bayi lucu itu, di ruangan tengah dengan jongin yang terduduk lemas di sofa.

"hey diamlah! Kau membuatku tambah pusing sekarang!"

"hooeeee!". Bukannya diam, bayi itu semakin gencar menangis karena di bentak jongin. Ugh~ jongin, kau sungguh kejam.

Jongin mengangkat bayi itu dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya, bayi itu tiba tiba diam menatap jongin yang frustasi menyenderkan kepalanya disandaran sofa.

"hey apa yang kau lihat? aku tahu aku tampan, ternyata wajah tampanku berhasil membuatmu diam ya?". Bayi itu merespon jongin, ia tertawa melihat wajah jongin yang berantakan. Dan…

Ciissss~

OH NO

"aakkkk! Apa yang kau lakukan! Agh! Ini menjijikkan! Dasar anak bodoh! Kau mengotori celanaku!". Good baby. Ternyata bayi itu telah buang air kecil tepat dia atas pangkuan jongin. Ini akan membuat suasana semakin panas. Sepanas kepala jongin sekarang. Hoho siapa yang akan menjadi ayah sekarang huh?. Setelah mengganti celananya jongin kembali lagi keruangan tengah dan bayi itu belum berhenti menangis tentunya. Everybody, help jongin!

"aaissshh! Kenapa kau terus menangis? Apa kau tidak lelah huh!". Bayi yang jongin letakkan dilantai begitu saja merangkak mendekati jongin, bayi itu memegang kaki jongin.

"hoeee, hooee". Jongin jongkok mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Jongin berdiri lagi dan meraih smartphone nya. Mencari sebuah nomor kontak di smartphonenya, setelah menghirup nafas panjang akhirnya ia menekan tombol hijau. Tanpa menghiraukan bayi itu yang masih menangis.

Tut..

Tut..

Tut..

"halo, kau menambah absen mu idiot"

"sehun! Dengar aku-"

"mabuk lalu tertidur dan akhirnya tidak sekolah"

"aiisshh sehun aku tidak mabuk dan ada hal penting yang-"

"hal penting? mengintip rok miss jung? Atau menebar paku di kursi mr yunho?"

"SEHUN AKU PERLU BANTUANMU SEKARANG!".

"permintaan ditolak, try again"

"Sehun~ aku mohon, this is so danger! Its about baby". Tak ada jawaban dari sehun sampai akhirnya sehun membuka suara lagi.

"Kau menghamili anak orang?".

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan jongin menopang dagu mereka, memperhatikan bayi lucu yang sedang memainkan smartphone milik jongin. Pasalnya bayi itu hanya diam saat diberi smartphone milik jongin. Ugh~ see, benda kesayangan milk jongin itu pebuh dengan saliva milik bayi itu. Mereka lelah karena baru saja berhasil memakaikan popok yang terdapat dikeranjang bayi tersebut.

"jongin, aku tak sangka anakmu sudah sebesar ini, pandai sekali kau menyimpan semuanya". Sehun membuka percakapan yang membuat jongin ingin menghajar sehun sekarang juga.

"dia bukan anakku!"

"berarti ia anak istrimu"

"aiishh! Aku bahkan belum pernah meniduri seorang pun kau tahu?, ini sungguh gila! Tiba tiba sudah didepan pintu rumahku, menangis lalu saat aku sudah membuangnya, warga disini mengambalikannya padaku dan gilanya, fotoku terdapat dikeranjang bayi ini! Are you thinking im in joke?!". Jongin menarik nafas dalam dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, sehun tak menoleh sedikitpun, setidaknya ia mulai sedikit percaya dengan penjelasan jongin, lagi pula bayi ini memang tak ada miripnya dengan jongin. Err jongin itu hitam. Ah I mean he has tan skin.

"lalu uruslah anak ini"

"are you crazy oh sehun? Aku yang tampan, sexy, terkenal, model ini kau suruh mengurus bayi?, apa wajahku seperti babysitter? Agh!"

"sedikit", jawab sehun datar. Jongin mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"hoooeeeee hoeeee". Debat antara sehun dan jongin pun terpending karena bayi itu mulai menangis lagi. membuat jongin maupun sehun panik, apa lagi sekarang yang bayi ini inginkan?

"hey hey jangan menangis anak manis". Kata sehun dengan suara cute nya, membuat jongin ingin muntah melihat acting sehun yang berlebihan. Pasalnya sehun adalah orang yang dingin dan tak terlalu banya omong, oh ya perkenalkan oh sehun, teman sekelas jongin yang menjabat sebagai seketaris kelas, ia bukanlah teman se genk jongin, namun ia sedikit dekat dengan jongin, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Yang teman temannya tahu jongin itu tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain dengan genk nya sendiri.

"lihat jongin, ia menghisap jariku ugh!~". sehun membawa bayi itu kepangkuannya di samping jongin.

"apa artinya itu ia suka memakan jari manusia?". Tanya jongin.

"bukan bodoh, ini artinya ia haus". Jawab sehun masih memberi jari telunjuknya untuk dihisap bayi itu.

"ah aku tahu!". Jongin beranjak dari sofa lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas dan kembali duduk disamping sehun.

"berikan saja ini?".

So idiot jongin action here

Plak!

"kau kira bayi ini meminum minuman seperti itu?!". Kata sehun sambil menampar kepala jongin dari belakang. "dia butuh susu ".

"susu? Tapi disini tak ada susu!". Mereka terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Tak ada susu. Tak ada Asi. Jongin menatap sehun pelan lalu beralih ke dada sehun yang sedikit terpampang karena sehun sedang mengenakan kaus V neck yang longgar. Oh so milky skin.

"apa yang kau lihat idiot!". Sehun menutup dadanya dari tatapan jongin yang sulit diartikan. Ugh~ apa yang sedang jongin pikirkan?

"hey sehun bagaimana kalau berikan dadamu saja pada bayi ini?"

.

.

.

"are you crazy! Kau kira aku punya ASI! Dasar bodoh! Aku ini seorang pria! Dan- awh~". Sehun menghentikan segala caci makian yang ia lontarkan ke jongin.

"hey kau kenapa sehun?"

"eugh jongin"

"se- sehun, ia melakukannya". Jongin dan sehun menatap bayi yang sedang menghisap dada sehun dari luar bajunya, menyebabkan baju sehun dibagian dada sebelah kiri basah oleh saliva bayi tersebut.

"aaaakkkkkkkk!"

**T B C**

**/tutup dengkul/. Owh I think this is embrassed XD**

**Ok guys, gak tau mau ngomong apa dah, yang bersedia beri komen sama fict gendeng ini. :"v**

**/ngacir ke ketek jongin/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : OUR BABY**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , OH SEHUN , JENO (AS A BABY) , PARK CHANYEOL, AND OTHER CAST**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN**

**CHAPTER : 1**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY ARE BELONG TO THEIR PARENTS, BUT SEHUN BELONG TO ME PLEASE? Hehe /dirampok(?) ._.**

**OUR BABY**

**PENTING! : TEMEN TEMEN, COBA BUKA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA, DISITU SAYA UDAH BUAT "NOTE" YANG MENYATAKAN FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM "BABY AND ME". MUNGKIN ADA DARI TEMEN TEMEN YANG GAK BACA NOTE NYA, JADI SAYA MAU BILANG SEKALI LAGI, INI FF TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM "BABY AND ME". HEHE. WALAUPUN TERKESAN NOTENYA GAK PENTING, TAPI TETEP HARUS DIBACA SUPAYA GAK TIMBUL SALAH PAHAM LAGI YA TEMEN TEMEN KU YANG KU SAYANGI XD MUEHEHEHE, JANGAN MARAH YA? (_ _ )V**

**(TEMEN TEMEN : LEBEH BANGET NI YANG BUAT FF -_- !) **

**OKE CHECK THIS OUT GUYSS ~ ! ^^ **

**BACKSOUND : "XOXO" by EXO **

**.**

**.**

**Eitss, tunggu dulu, saya mau balas dendam(?) sama yang ripiu dulu #plak**

**Gwansim84 : okee ini sudahhh ^^**

**0221cm : aduh kalo sehun mendesah, jongin gerahhhh. Thank youuu :* XD**

**Kikikyujunmyun : sih jeno emang pinter, pinter buat onar(?) hehe**

**13oniks : kekekek XD ini sudah dilanjutttt~ maap maap ni kalo ni lanjutannye bikin rada munteh(?) #apadah -_-**

** : hehehe yee ni lanutannya, maap ye kalo gak sesuai hati #lebeh -_-**

**Azloef : awas ngakak mulu ntar kemasukan lalat =="**

**Mr. jongin albino : iye tuhsi jeno, nape gak saya aja yang nyusu ma sehun (eh gila gue) XD**

**Earthlings : omooooo! Kasian mereka ye u,u**

**Nonabaozi : ntar kalo jongin udah pinang si sehun, pasti bakal kebagian juga da si jongin. XD lol.**

**Diraleexioh : hahahahahah XD oke ini sudahhh~ seneng ye si sehun jadi emak2? -_- aku jugaaaa XD #dor**

**Daddykaimommysehun : wah sorry ya gak bisa kilat, gak pake JNE soalnye? (lu kira ngirim barang) XD ini dia~ maap kate ye, kalo ni ficts ancur ;_;**

**Sehunbubbletea1294 : gak kuat tolong lambai ke kamera ya? XD oke maap maap ni kalo lanjutannya ancur melebur T.T**

**Jisung hwang :awas dihajar jongin loh entar ._., oh ya? Mirip? Kebetulan ye, ni ficts kan rada pasaran ye XD**

**Untakutubutara4 : astogeh sepertinya kamu perlu pencerahan, XD supaya tingkay keyadongannya lenih meningkat #wadu ._. Tapi maap ye kalo lanjutannya mengecewakan hati kamu ~ #eaa**

**smTown loverSJ : okeee ^^ maap kalo gak keceh(?) T.T**

**unicorn Try : iya! Iya!, tapi sayang sehun gak punya asi, coba kalo ada, kan kita bisa minta'? /dicakarjongin/ -_- maap kalau lanjutannya eneg bin gak sedep(?)**

**thiiya : huhu, ni lanjtannya, maap dah kalo lanjutannya semerawut(?) T.T**

**jimae407203 : aduhh jadi terhuraaa ;_; makasih ya, padahal ni fict berantakan bener dah T.T**

**hibiki kurenai : kekekek~ pasti mukanya rada rada(?) XD**

**askasufa : hehe ini memang terinspirasi dari sanaaa XD~ lebih esktrem ini ye? ._.**

** : yee ni udah di continue XD tapi maav apa bila ni lanjtannya rada bikin mual? XD**

**Kiyomi fujoshi : okee ^^ maap kalo lanjutannya garing kriuk kriuk(?)**

**Realyounges529 : hmm, mungkin chingu kelewatan ya baca note di chap sebelumnya, aku udah cantumin kok kalo ini terinsparasi dari sana ^^ check aja. Okeee ~ saya usahain dikuranngginn ~ XD kekekek~**

**Triinity1 : banget malah -_-V, wong jongin aja acak kadul(?) malah dapet ngasuh bayi XD**

**Nicerindi : okeee ^^ maap ye kalo jelekkk T.T**

**Oh jizee : okee ^^ maap kalo ancur ancuran T.T**

**Utsukushii02 : iyee tapi maap ye kalo lanjutannya feel nya gak dapet T.T**

** : wajah sehun itu sok sok manly(?) padaha muka boneka kayak gitu #plak. Disini bo;ong bo'ongannya si jongin tampan, biar rada di taksirin gitu ye u/u padahal aslinya beuhhhh~ ganteng(?) /looh? -_-**

**Sayakanoicinoe : yaaaaaa maapp kalo jelekkk ^^**

**Celana kai : kutanghhahahahahah aduu jadi maluu /tutup dengkul/ tapi maap ye kalo lanjutannya jelek. XD**

**Cha yoori : geregetan jadinya geregetan /eh malah nyanyi/. Iyaa nih kaiHun mendadak dangdut(?) ellahh -=="**

**Daun hijau : hayo mau ngajak perang ke tiga? -_- jangan deh, ntar kita disuruh tanam paksa lagi loh? /ngawur/. Tapi maap yee kalo lanjutannya anccurr bingittZZZ XD**

**Jung oh jung : maap ye kalo jelek ^^**

**Shapphire zells : hueeeeee #tos, syukur kalo jongin menderita? /dibekep XD. Hayo ketularan jongin ni yadongnye -_-V**

**Alcici : kekekekek~ maap ye kalo jelek lanjutannya XD**

**Sehunwind :hahahah XD kan si jeno udah haus banget QAQA XD #lebehmamen**

**Abstrak : ettdahh iya deh kagak apa apa yang penting dibaca dah XD**

**Jade Z : aduhh ni ff pasaran XD heheheh, makasih**

**Sehuniee : hhahaha XD tapi maap ye kalo ancur berantakan cur cur(?)**

**Sexy kai : wow pen name nya mamahh~ , maap ye kalo lanjutannya melebur ancur(?) XD hehe**

**Kaihun noona : hehe makasihh ^^ tapi maap kata ye kalo jelek abiss T/T**

**kaiHun baby ; dihh anaknye kaihun ye? XD hahahah maap ye kalo ancur ancuran lanjutannya T.T**

**whoyoubabe : ngahahahha /ikutangakak/. XD**

**jameela : tapi maap ye kalo lanjutannya garing kriuk kriuk renyah(?) XD**

**xxx :heheheheh XD maap kalo lanjutannya bikin puyeng -_-**

**sehunwind : hahah masalahnya si jeno kagak mau yang sama orang item ? /lirik jongin/. Haha jd terpaksa sehun lah yang memberi(?)**

**guest12 : hhaduuhh maap ye kalo lanjutannya ancur benerrr XD**

**exolaughing : kekekekek XD maap tapii kalo jelekkkk XD**

**oke, sekian cuap cuapnya -_- gak tau deh ye kawan kawan ni lanjutannya bakal jelek banget pasti T.T oke kalo ada rieview yang terlewat maap yee, mungkin gak keliatan XD hehe~ yodah monggo dibaca, XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aaaakkkkk!". Sehun segera menjauhkan bayi itu dari dadanya, jongin yang shock masih membulatkan matanya menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"hhooeee hooee". Good. Bayi itu menangis lagi.

"hey bayi mungil, ini tidak ada susunya". Kata sehun sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan pantat bayi itu.

"jongin! Kenapa kau melamun! Ayo kita beli susunya saja!". Sehun yang berdiri sambil menggendong bayi itu, mencoba menyadarkan jongin yang masih terdiam dipikirannya sekarang 'sehun, dada, baby, horny? WHAT!'. Jongin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"susu? Ah ya susu! Dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?"

"di rumah mr. yunho!"

"apa mr. yunho seorang pemerah susu?"

"tidak, Tapi otakmulah yang perlu diperah KIM JONGIN !, ayo kita ke supermarket!".

.

.

.

Bayi itu yang masih di gendong oleh jongin terus menangis di supermaket menjadi pusat pusat perhatian semua pembeli, ada yang menatap jongin aneh, ada yang iba melihat bayi itu, ada yang bisik bisik "kasian sekali, ia harus menjadi ayah muda"

"mungkin kecelakaan, kan sekarang banyak remaja yang pergaulannya yang kelewat batas"

"lihat, bahkan mereka berdua sepertinya masih SMA"

"untung saja anaknya tidak hitam seperti ayahnya". Hell yah. Sehun dan jongin risih menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, mereka berdua berdoa dalam hati 'hai penjaga kasir, cepat hitung semuanya. Karena wajahku tak tahu mau diletakkan dimana'.

"ini, terimakasih sudah berbelanja, semoga menjadi pasangan langgeng yah". Kikik penjaga kasir itu. Bagi jongin dan sehun itu seperti sebuah ejekan. Hey! Mereka masih muda! Dan mereka bukan pasangan kekasih!

"kau lihat? oh mau taruh dimana wajahku yang tampan ini? Jongin~ kau terhinaaa~". Rengek jongin. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menenteng belanjaan mereka. Susu, popok, gendongan bayi, yah tentu, mereka membawa bayi itu hanya dengan melilitkan selimut tebal punya bayi itu tadi.

Jongin dan sehun buru buru ke parkiran lalu jongin menyerahkan bayi itu ke sehun, dan menghidupkan motor nya. Setelah sehun naik mereka pun langsung melaju kencang menuju rumah jongin. Lihat guys, mereka terlihat memang seperti keluarga kecil. Lol.

.

.

.

"nah, apa kau sudah kenyang bayi nakal hmm?". Kata sehun sambil sedikit menggelitik perut bayi itu, jongin hanya sibuk dengan smartphonenya sesekali melirik sehun yang menyodorkan botol susu ke bayi itu. Jongin berpikir keras, bagaimana seorang oh sehun mendadak seperti ibu ibu begitu? Ya tuhan apa sehun mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Ugh biasanya saja sehun itu seperti monster. Batin jongin.

"jongin aku mau pulang". Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tidak tidak ! sehun tidak boleh pulang!.

"hey kau tak boleh pulang". Kata jongin

"pelankan suaramu hitam! Kau bisa membangunkan…"

"jeno"

"jeno?, bahkan kau sudah memberinya nama, fantastic jongin".

"hey hey! Aku menemukan namanya tertera di kertas itu!". Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap jongin sambil bersmirk. "whatever sehun". Kata jongin malas.

"okeyy, aku pulang bye jongin bye KIM JENO". Kata sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jongin menatap sehun geram. Ugh apa apaan sehun menambah marga keluarganya pada bayi ini.

"se – sehun!"

"what?"

"err, jangan pulang, kau harus membantuku"

"maaf jongin, tapi aku harus kembali menjadi pelajar, selamat jadi ayah jongin hahahah". Sehun berlari sebelum ia di lempar dengan bantal oleh jongin yang sudah siap siaga memegang bantal sofa.

.

.

.

.

08.00

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, badannya sangat pegal sekarang. Apa seberat ini mengurus manusia kecil seperti jeno?. Ah jongin bisa gila jika hanya seminggu seprti ini. Perut sixpacknya berbunyi sinyal menandakan perutnya harus di isi. Tapi jongin menghela nafas berat, biasanya dimeja makan sudah tinggal santap tetapi sekarang ia harus memasak sesuatu, ah mungkin mie instan dulu cukup. Selesainya jongin memasak mie instan, ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil menatap jeno yang masih bermain dengan smartphone miliknya.

"kau masih kecil saja, mainanmu seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau sudah besar? Dasar matre". Ketus jongin sambil menyantap mie nya, jeno yang merasa di ajak ngobrol hanya terkekek senang, ia merangkak mendekati jongin yang duduk di sofa meraih kaki jongin dan menatap jongin dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Jeno mengeluarkan lidahnya berulang kali, membuat jongin bertanya tanya, 'apa anak ini lapar?'

"kau lapar ?". tanya jongin yang tentu tak akan dijawab jeno. Of course jeno is a baby -_-. Sedari bangun tidur tadi jeno memang tak ada memakan apapun. Mungkin sehun benar jongin memang sedikit idiot, buktinya ia memberi kuah mie instan itu pada jeno. Menyebabkan…..

"hooeee hoeee". Jongin meletakkan mangkuk mie instannya dan menggendong jeno yang kembali menangis, bagaimana tidak, yang kau beri itu kuah mie instan yang tentu saja pedas tak tertahankan untuk tingkat seperti jeno. Ah~ please kim jongin kau memang konyol.

"hey hey diamlah! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan membuat susu untukmu". Jongin meletakkan jeno di meja dapur dan mondar mandir membuat sebotol susu untuk jeno.

"aw! Aw! Tanganku, huuuu matilah aku!". Teriak jongin mengaduh kepanasan karena tangannya tersiram air panas. Setelah diyakin siap di minum, jongin langsung menyodorkan ujung botol susu itu dan langsung disambut gembira tentunya oleh jeno.

"hufffttt, kenapa hidupku jadi begini?, kau baru satu hari disini, tapi kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya, sebenarnya kau ini siapa!". Jongin merutuki keadannya sekarang. Keadaan yang tak pernah sama sekali ia bayangkan. Belum lagi orang tuanya yang pergi entah kemana, membuat jongin semakin merasa kalau ia bukanlah anak yang diinginkan di keluarganya.

Buukk!

"agh!"

"hooeee hooeee" . jeno membuang botol susu yang didalamnya masih terdapat sedikit lagi sisa susu, tentunya jeno tahu kemana ia membuangnya. Ke kepala jongin.

"aaagghhh! Kau! Setelah kau melempar kepalaku sekarang kau yang menangis, apa apaan kau haa?!, kau kira aku akan iba padamu?! Tidak akan!". Jongin menggendong jeno kembali yang masih menangis histeris, membuat jongin semakin muak. Jongin meletakkan jeno di ruang tengah dan pergi kekamarnya di lantai atas tanpa memperdulikan jeno yang masih menangis. Poor jeno baby.

Jongin menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, anak itu sungguh membuatnya frustasi berat sekarang, terlintas dipikirannya wajah orang tuanya. Jongin mulai memutar memorinya. 'apa dulu ayah dan ibu sefrustasi ini saat aku sekecil jeno?' , 'apa ibu pernah memarahiku?', 'apa mereka memukulku dan meningglkanku saat aku menangis seperti jeno'?.

Jongin menghela nafas berat, lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan kembali turun lantai bawah, ada terbesit rasa bersalah di hati jongin saat melihat jeno masih menangis, jongin pun menggendong jeno dan membawanya kekamar, namun tak bisa dipungkiri, jongin putus asa, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mendiamkan jeno.

Sehun? Ya sehun!

Jongin langsung menyambar smartphone yang berada di saku nya sekarang dan menghubungi temannya itu.

Tut..

Tut..

Tut..

"halo? Anda salah sambung silahkan matikan panggilan anda".

"sehun~! Kau harus benar benar membantuku! Dari tadi dia menangis terus"

"kau beri saja susunya jongin! Sudah ya, aku mau tidur!"

"yak! Yak! Sehun, dia sudah meminumnya tapi tetap saja ia menangis!"

"aku tak tahu! Kau pikir saja sendiri! Memangnya aku babysitter anakmu itu!"

"sehun! Sehun! Apa kau setega ini? Kita sudah lama bersahabat dan ini balasanmu padaku? Hiks kau sungguh kejam sehun hiks". sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara jongin yang pura pura menangis barang siapa mendengarnya yakinlah kau pasti ingin menghajar jongin.

"kau berhutang banyak padaku jongin". Kata sehun sambil mematikan smartphonenya. Sehun bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari dan mengganti piyamanya dengan kaus dan mendoublenya dengan jacket biru, lalu mengenakan jeans.

"bu, aku ingin pergi kerumah teman, hmm mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok"

"tapi ini sudah malam sehuna, apa kau akan menginap disana?"

"yah aku tidak tahu pasti bu, tapi kalau memang menginap aku akan menelpon"

"baiklah hati hati ya sehun, apa perlu diantar oleh ayahmu?

"aahh~ tidak usah, aku akan naik taksi saja, byee bu". Setelah meminta ijin pada ibunya sehun pun keluar dari rumah dan mencari taksi. Cuaca yang buruk malam ini, membuat sehun harus meniup tangannya berulang kali, sepertinya akan turun hujan, melihat angin yang sedikit kencang. Jongin setelah ini aku benar benar membunuhmu, jika aku sakit. Batin sehun.

.

.

.

Ting

Tong

"ya tuhan sehun! Yes, your coming!". Teriak jongin kegirangan saat membuka pintu rumahnya menampilkan sehun yang sudah menggigil.

"yaya, hentikan berfangirl padaku". Jawab sehun dingin langsung mendorong jongin dan masuk kedalam, fantastic! Sehun langsung disambut tangisan bayi, oh tuhan. Jongin menarik tangan sehun dan berlari menuju lantai atas.

"jeno menunggu kita sehun".

"astaga jongin, wajahnya sampai merah begini, kau ingin membunuhnya?". Kata sehun sambil meraih jeno dari kasur jongin lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya, mencoba menenangkan jeno.

"kau pikir aku bisa mendiamkannya? Maka dari itu aku perlu bantuanmu!"

"lalu? Apa kau pikir aku juga bisa mendiamkannya?! Bahkan aku harus berbohong pada ibuku, kalau aku ingin kerja kelompok kau tahu!". Jawab sehun tak kalah keras. Membuat jongin hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"apa kau bosan hidup jongin bodoh!, apa aku harus bilang 'bu, aku mau kerumah temanku yang punya anak dan aku membantu nya mengurus anaknya, taraaa! Hebatkan bu?'. Begitu kah jongin?". Jongin yang mendengar penjelasan dari sehun menahan tawanya, sehun terkadang sangatlah lucu, walaupun ia jarang melakukan lelucon.

"hooee hpp, hoee"

"tidak, tidak jeno, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi~". kata sehun melepas tangan jeno yang mulai meremas dada sehun dari luar jacket nya.

"jongin! Kenapa kau diam! Ayo ambilkan susunya idiot!". Jongin gelagapan langsung mengambil botol susu jeno dan memberikannya pada sehun, its showtime! Jeno malah menempis botol tersebut dan mulai mengusap kan wajahnya pada dada sehun sambil menangis.

"sepertinya kau memang harus membiarkannya sehun –"

"kau gila! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukkannya? aku ini pria jongin! Mana mungkin aku menyusui jeno! Aku tidak punya ASI!". Jongin menundukkan kepalanya canggung, yah mau bagaimana lagi. sepertinya kali ini jongin benar, sepertinya jeno memang membutuhkan dada sehun. Aww~. Sehun mendengus kesal ia meletakkan jeno dan membukanya jacketnya.

"wow wow! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!". Kaget jongin yang melihat sehun ikut berbaring di samping jeno yang belum berhenti menangis.

"seperti yang kau katakan, ok, this is embrassing jongin, aku akan coba, dan jaga matamu jangan sampai matamu melihatku sedikitpun saat aku melakukan ini!". Jongin hanya mengangguk bingung, dan membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah jendela kamarnya, mencoba melayangkan pikirannya melihat hujan deras dan angin yang kuat diluar sana. Kekekk~ jongin sebenarnya ingin sekali menikmati pemandangan saat sehun melakukan itu, tapi ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Sampai ia tak mendengar sedikitpun tangisan jeno, oh my god, this is magic!.

"yah jeno ~ kau tidak harus menggitnya seperti itu". Deg! Ya tuhan ya tuhan~ apa yang sehun katakan, jongin tidak kuat berdiri didepan jendela itu lagi, sungguh kepalanya seperti ada yang menarik untuk mengintip sedikit saja moment itu.

"jeno ~ ini sungguh geli~ kau menghisapnya terlalu kuat". TIDAK KUAT!. Jongin tidak kuat lagi hanya membelakangi moment manis itu haruskah? Haruskah ia menoleh kebelakang sebentar saja? Demi mengobati rasa pensaran dan aneh ini. Yah, walaupun ia mati di tangan sehun nantinya, setidaknya ia tidak mati karena penasaran. Uh yeaahh!

"jeno, kau jangan menggigitnya, sakit~~ dasar nakal".

"tanganmu jangan ikut mencubit ya satunya, heeuhh jeno, apa yang kau dapat, tidak ada akan? Sudah kubilang dada ku tak ada susunya"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dan perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya kaku, berhasil tidak berhasil tidak? Ugh~ kenapa kepalanya serasa ditimpa bongkahan batu besar sih, tinggal melihat dengan santai saja apa tidak bisa. Sedkit lagi jongin sedikit lagi~ ~ come on jongin!~

OH MY GOD. Apa ini yang dinamakan kesempatan dalam kesialan?.

Jongin menelan ludahnya, melihat jeno yang asyik menghisap bagian sensitive punya sehun itu yaitu nipple sehun, apa tidak bisa dirinya saja yang menggantikan jeno? Beruntungnya kau jeno. Bisakah kita gantian? Batin jongin.

BBBUKKK!

"agh!"

"setelah ini akan kupenggal kepalamu jongin!". Jongin langsung seperti kesurupan, ia tertangkap basah oleh sehun. Lemparan bantal dari sehun pun ia terima.

"ba baiklah aku aku-a aku akan keluarrr!". Merasa nyawanya dalam bahaya jongin pun berlari keluar kamarnya meninggalkan sehun dan jeno. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mengelus dadanya, "hufftt aku butuh udara!". Kata jongin sambil turun kebawah.

1 jam kemudian

Jongin tersentak dari tidurnya, ah rupanya ia ketiduran di sofa sambil menonton tv, sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya, bagaimana dengan sehun dan jeno ya? Kenapa ia bisa ketiduran seperti ini.

"lebih baik aku mengeceknya". Gumam jongin langsung beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Pemandangan pertama yang didapat jongin saat membuka kamarnya adalah dua orang yang ia tinggal tadi tidur masih dalam posisi saat ia mengintip tadi. Entahlah bagaimana bisa keduanya tertidur, ya tuhan, jongin menutup matanya saat ia melihat mulut jeno yang masih menempel di dada sehun. Baju sehun yang tersingkap sampai dada. Perlahan jongin membuka matanya. Tidak seharusnya ia melewatkan ini bukan? Hahaha :v.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping jeno, ia ingin tidur bersama mereka, tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali, bolak balik jongin mengatur nafasnya tiap melihat mereka. Why so HOT here?. Padahal diluar sedang hujan deras, kenapa rasanya panas sekali ya?/.

"aagghhH~!" jongin mengacak rambutnya, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk push up di lantai. Setelah melakukan push up berulang kali ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping jeno, karena kasur jongin adalah king size, maka mereka bertiga sangat cukup di kasur itu, dengan jeno berada di tengah tengah mereka.

"dasar anak nakal, bisa bisanya kau melakukan ini". Bisik jongin pelan menatap jeno yang lelap masih menempelkan mulutnya, ia kembali melihat daerah dada sehun, astaga. Bisakah seseorang menutupnya? Jongin tidak kuattt!. Jongin mengambil selimut tebal yang berada dibawah mereka. Perlahan ia menyelimuti mereka bertiga, nah sekarang jantung jongin bisa normal lagi karena ia tak harus berkutat dengan pemandangan disampingnya, perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya menoba memeluk keduanya, berakhir ia memeluk pinggang sehun, posisinya sekarang sehun menghadap jongin, jongin menghadap sehun, dan si kecil jeno ditengah tentu menghadap ke dada sehun.

.

.

.

.

In the morning

Pemuda putih menggeliatkan badannya, badannya sungguh pegal rasanya, perlahan membuka kelopak matanya membiasakan cahaya dari jendela yang perlahan masuk.

Surprise

"aaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan jongin!". Orang yang dibentak sehun hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"oh indah nya". Gumam jongin, ternyata ia sedang mengigau.

"ugh~Kau sudah bangun jeno". Kata sehun melihat Jeno yang ternyata sudah bangun sedari tadi duduk merangkak menuju wajah jongin, sehun yang melihat itu membiarkannya sambil menahan emosi ingin memenggal kepala jongin, tentu saja sehun tahu jongin sudah melihat nya semalam, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa ia satu selimut dengan jeno dan jongin. Ini lebih lebih menyebalkan!.

"papa! Papa!". Jeno menepuk nepuk wajah jongin kuat, membuat sehu terkikik, satu tepukan kuat akhirnya menyadarkan jongin dari mimpi indahnya.

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!". Jongin langsung menurunkan jeno dari atas tubuhnya dan ia menangkap tatapan mematikan sehun, ya ampun. Ini benar benar akan terjadi, sehun akan memenggal kepalaku. Batin jongin.

"apa saja yang sudah kau lihat KIM JONGIN?". Glup jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

.

.

"aku terlihat bodoh memakai seragammu, dan huh~ dadaku merah habis di hajar jeno". Kata sehun sambil memutar mutarkan badannya di depan cermin. Seragam sekolah jongin sedikit kebesaran di badan sehun. Membuatnya jadi aneh.

"salahmu, kenapa kau tak membawa seragammu tadi malam, itu baru jeno yang melakukannya, bagaimana kalau aku?".

"hey hey! Kau biacara apa tadi? sepertinya kau mau hidup tanpa kepala ya? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti aku yang salah? Aku menyesal telah membantumu". Jongin memajukan bibirnya. ia lebih memilih bermain dengan jeno yang sudah mandi. Tentu saja jongin dan sehunlah yang mati matian berusaha memandikan jeno. Mereka belum pernah memandikan bayi. Salah salah, jeno bisa kemasukan air bukan?.

"apa kau akan membawa jeno kesekolah?". Tanya sehun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"apa jeno bisa membuat susu sendiri?, tidur sendiri? Buang air besar,lalu-"

"yaya, hentikan! Maksudku tidak seperti itu"

"lalu?"

"ah sudahlah, ayo cepat aku tidak jabatanku sebagai siswa teladan dicabut hanya karena kau".

"kau ingin menyalahkanku? Kau salahkan saja dia". Kata jongin sambil menunjuk jeno yang lagi lagi memainkan smartphone milik jongin.

.

.

.

.

"apa tidak apa apa, jongin dengan anak itu kita biarkan?". Seorang wanita paruh baya menghentikan sesi makannya saat teringat sesuatu

"sudahlah, berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, biar anak itu tau sendiri, dan belajar sendiri susahnya jadi orang tua". Jawab pria paruh baya dihapannya. Ya, mereka adalah orang tua kim jongin. Tampaknya ibu jongin lebih khawatir akan keselamatan jeno, mengingat bagaimana sikap jongin.

"ini semua akan berhasil?"

"kita lihat saja, jika tidak berhasil ia benar benar harus dipindahkan kesekolah yang lebih keras pengajarannya". Ibu jongin hanya mengangguk, bagaimana pun ayah jongin juga ada benarnya, ini semua demi anak semata wayang mereka bukan?

.

.

.

"hey! Jongin pelankan sedikit! Kau mau mencelakai aku dan jeno?". sehun sedikit berteriak karena jongin memakai helm, jeno yang yang di gendong oleh sehun hanya menatap ke atas memandangi wajah sehun tenang.

"kitabisatelatnanti".jawab jongin tidak begiu jelas karena penutup helmnya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka tiba sampai di parkiran yang jauh dari kata ramai, pasalnya sehun bilang ia tak mau semua orang melihatnya sedang menggendong bayi, apa lagi bersama jongin, bisa di teror ia jika fans fans lebay jongin tahu.

"oke jongin, ini jeno, tugas ku sudah selesaikan sampai disini dan ini yang terakhirkan?, aku mau kekelas, selamat menempuh menjadi ayah kim jeno~". kata sehun sambil menyerahkan jeno kepada jongin, sehun yang melihat tatapan jeno yang muram.

"hey~ nakal, kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?, hhh~ maafkan aku ya, aku janji akan sering menemuimu". Sehun mengelus pipi tembem jeno, sedangkan jongin masih terlihat berpikir apa ia akan benar benar nekat membawa jeno kedalam?

"bye jeno~ bye bodoh". Pamit sehun setelah mengelus kepala jeno dan jongin bergantian.

"yak! Tunggu!". Teriak jongin yang tidak dohiraukan sehun, jongin melihat jeno dan memasangkan gendongan. Bersiaplah untuk mati jongin. Batinnya.

.

.

.

"wah jongin kau sudah punya anak? Astaga"

"ya tuhan rasanya aku ingin mati saja! Huks, jongin kau menghancurkan hidupku"

"hahahah apa jamannya sekarang seorang troublemaker membawa anak ya? Hahaha"

"lihat! apa ini sebuah lelucon"

"astaga! Apa itu benar anaknya?"

"jongin siapa ibunya?"

Begitulah kira kira pertanyaan demi pertanyaan, umpatan demi umpatan yang dilontarkan seluruh siswa yang jongin lewati di koridor sekolah mulai dari fansnya sampai antisnya. Jongin hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, dalam hatinya ia ingin membuang jeno sekarang juga, tapi itu tidak mungkin, jongin masih waras, malu yang ia tanggung cukup membuatnya ingin gantung diri sekarang.

Sampai dikelas tidak beda dengan yang diluar ia disambut oleh teman segenknya yang kaget melihat jongin membawa seorang jeno?

"sehari tak sekolah, sudah mengahasilkan seorang anak?". ucap seorang teman segenk jongin. Zi tao

"wow wow woow! Apa kah itu member baru buat grup kita? Haha tidak lucu kim jongin". Tambah teman nya lainnya. Kris.

"aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tiba tiba berubah pikiran menjadi seorang babysitter, atau jangan jangan ini adalah anak dari hubungan gelap mu dengan orang?". Nyesss~ perkataan xi Luhan ini benar benar memilukan hati jongin. Namun jongin tetap diam memasang wajah penuh amarahnya.

"kau- kenapa tidak menjawab? Kalau begitu, kau resmi keluar dari genk xoxo". Tambah luhan lagi.

Semua teman temannya menhampiri jeno, mencubit pipi jeno dan mengajak jeno bermain, jongin sendiri hanya memangku dagunya. Apa yang akan ia terima setelah semua melihatnya membawa anak. Jongin hanya pasrah. Sehun pura pura tidak peduli, ia hanya mengobrol dengan kyungsoo, suho dan chanyeol. Sedkit sedkit ia mencuri pandang ke arah jeno, ingin rasanya ia menggendong jeno lagi. entah kenapa ia mulai sayang terhadap jeno.

Kyungsoo suho dan chanyeol hanya bertanya bertanya seperti teman lainnya, 'ada apa dengan kehidupan kim jongin?'

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kepala sekolahnya datar, disinilah ia sekarang, diruangan kepala sekolah, jeno berada di pangkuan jongin hanya sibuk menghisap hisap jarinya.

"bisa kau jelaskan kim jongin?". Jongin membuang wajahnya kesamping, inilah resiko yang ia sudah duga dari awal. "kau benar benar keterlaluan! Kau sudah mencoreng nama baik sekolah kita! Bagaimana bisa seorang pelajar sudah berani membawa anak hasil hubungan gelapnya kesekolah!"

"pak, dia bukan anakku".

"lalu kalau bukan anakmu? Anak siapa? Tetanggamu?! Kau sudah divonis bersalah masih bisa membantah jongin!, siapkan saja dirimu untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

"tapi pak-ini benar benar tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan!"

"kim jongin! Aku akan segera menelpon kedua orang tuamu!"

"percuma! Orang tua ku takkan mengangkat telponmu, bahkan mereka sudah memutuskan hubungan orang tua-anak denganku! Permisi!". Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang sudah sesak nafas menghadapi jongin.

Jongin berjalan gontai menuju parkirannya, ia melirik jeno yang menatapnya seakan berkata –inilah-nasibmu-kim – jongin.

"hey, kau puas? Kau puas sekarang? Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Hidupku sudah hancur kan? Kau senangkan?" kata jongin kepada jeno yang masih di gendongannya. Jeno hanya tertawa menampilkan 2 giginya yang baru tumbuh.

"jongin! Hitam!". Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara, ternyata itu ibu susuan jeno, kekekek, jokes. Dia adalah sehun.

"ada apa?".

"huh kau berlagak seolah kau tidak membutuhkanku, ya sudah aku pulang saja".

"tunggu". Kata jongin sambil menarik tangan sehun, sehun menatap tangan jongin begitu pula dengan jongin.

Cut!

"aa, aku baru diberitahu oleh miss jung, kalau kau masih diperbolehkan sekolah disini". Jongin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa kepala sekolahnya baru mendapat ilham?. "kata miss jung, kau kan diberi satu bulan oleh kepala sekolah, jadi jika kau dikeluarkan sekarang, itu tidak adil. Berterima kasihlah pada miss jung yang iba melihatmu, sehingga ia mau membujuk kepala sekolah". Tanpa sadar jongin memeluk sehun, sehun terkejut aksi jongin yang berlebihan, ia hanya membulatkan matanya tanpa membalas pelukan jongin. jeno yang merasa di apit menggerakkan badannya gelisah, ada apa dengan jongin gila? Batin jeno.

13 hari sudah jongin melewati hari harinya bersama malaikat kecil jeno, perlahan jongin sudah membiasakan dirinya mengurus jeno, tentu saja dibantu oleh sehun. Sehun menarik kata kata ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan jongin, namun kenyataanya tidak melihat wajah jeno sehari saja, terasa ada yang kurang, walaupun hampir tiap malam ia harus merelakan dadanya untuk jeno, ia sudah terbiasa. Hahaha.

Begitu pula dengan jongin, ia sadar betapa susahnya menjadi orang tua, perlahan sifat keras kepala, truble maker dan sifat sifat buruk lainnya mulai tak terlihat, semua guru guru yang pernah di kerjai jongin mengaku kalau jongin sudah banyak berubah. Kepala sekolah jongin juga tidak percaya akan hal ini.

Itu semua karena jeno, juga karena sehun. Sehun membantu jongin memperlajari materi sekolah mereka saat malam, sambil bermain bersama jeno. ibu sehun yang belum tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya hanya memaklumi sehun yang sibuk, mengingat sehun sudah kelas 3 SMA.

Bahkan teman teman sehun mulai tak peduli akan seringnya ia dan jongin bersama, mereka lebih suka mengganggu jeno. hanya segelintir orang saja yang bertanya-tanya seperti kyungsoo, suho dan chanyeol.

.

.

.

At café

"kenapa makananmu tak kau makan? Kalau tidak mau buat aku saja". Kata sehun sambil melahap makanannya.

"dasar rakus"

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"tidak ada"

"orang tuamu?"

"untuk apa? Mereka saja tidak memikirkanku. Aku ini mantan anak mereka"

"jongin idiot, tak ada yang namanya mantan anak"

"lalu sampai sekarang mereka bahkan tak perduli, kau mau beri nama apa jika bukan mantan anak?"

"bekas anak". jongin diam kembali tak mau menjawab lagi, percuma ia akan terus kalah jika berbicara dengan sehun. Mereka berada di café ini karena sehun menagih imbalan atas bantuan yang selama 13 hari ini ia lewati, dan ini belum seberapa, masih banyak permintaan sehun lainnya.

Jeno yang memain mainkan smartphone jongin duduk diatas meja sesekali ia menjatuhkan smartphonenya yang mendapat respon WOW dari jongin.

"sehuna~". Sehun dan jongin menoleh ke sumber suara. Siapa pula yang menggangu acara makan makan mereka.

"chanyeol?"

"yep!"

"sedang apa kau kemari?". Tanya sehun sambil tersenyum kearah chanyeol.

"aku kebetulan membeli minuman ini, dan aku melihatmu disini"

Sehun hanya meng 'oh' kan jawaban chanyeol, sedangkan jongin masih memasang ekspresi datar sambil mengaduk aduk makanannya. apa apaan hanya 'melihatmu disini'. Yang Berarti hanya sehun yang dilihatnya, kau anggap aku dan jeno apa? Hantu? Gerutu jongin dalam hati.

"sehun, hmm~ aku ingin menepati janjiku waktu itu, apa kau mau jalan sekarang denganku?". Sepertinya akan ada yang kencan setelah ini.

"tapi aku….. eh jongin, aku pulang dengan chanyeol saja ya," tanya sehun yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari jongin, sehun mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"oh ya terimakasih atas makanannya, ingat hutangmu masih ada".

sehun mencium pipi jeno lalu melambaikan tangannya, sedkitpun jongin tidak bergeming sampai ia sadar sehun dan chanyeol sudah pergi.

"yak apa yang kau tertawakan anak nakal? aku cemburu? Huh! Tidak mungkin! Dia bukan tipeku". Jeno hanya tertawa sebagai responnya. Anak kecil saja tahu, bahwa ada yang sedikit panas, saat sehun dibawa kabur oleh chanyeol. Kekekek~

Sebenarnya jongin ingin menendang chanyeol yang sudah berani mengajak sehun kencan, tapi yah seorang kim jongin perlu menjaga kegengsiannya, walaupun menahan sesak di dadanya hahaha.

"aahh~, aku ingin buang air kecil, aku ingin ketoilet dulu, jeno jadilah anak baik ok". Jongin pun menaruh jeno di kreta sorong bayi.

"hey anak manis, kau sendiri ya? Ayo ikut denganku". Seseorang mengambil jeno dan membawanya pergi. Oh no.

.

.

.

"hah~ lega, jeno ayo kita pu-"". Jongin terkejut bukan main melihat kereta sorong bayi kosong. Tidak ada jeno disana, apa jeno jatuh? Ah tidak jongin keliling mencari kesana kemari di café itu sambil menanyakan beberapa pelayan dan pengunjung café, tidak kim jongin! Tidak, jeno pasti masih berada di sekitar ini

"jeno-ah! Jeno-ah!". Jongin teriak kesana kemarin namun nihil, ia tak menemukan jeno. hatinya mulai tak karuan, bagaimana kalau jeno ternyata memang diculik? Jongin tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. bukankah dirinya harus senang? Dengan begitu ia tak perlu repot menjadi single parent lagi. tidak! Kali ini hati jongin benar benar kaacau!

1 jam lebih sudah jongin keliling di daerah itu mencari jeno, namun tetap, ia tak melihat tanda tanda adanya jeno. jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan jeno sendirian.

.

.

.

Jongin menyerah, matanya mulai panas dan ia menangis sekarang, sungguh ia rindu jeno, ia merasa sangat bersalah,. Jongin tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lagi. jongin terduduk lemas.

Tut…

Tut..

Tut..

Tut..

"hey jongin, bisakah kau tak mengganggu ku sedikit saja?" jawab penerima telpon yang ternyata adalah sehun

"…baiklah aku tak akan pernah menggangmu lagi, karena jeno sudah hilang…".

"a-apa?"

**T B C ~**

**Wkwkwkwkwk XD sumpah ye, garing bingitz ni dah :''v**

**Iye iye ni fict ketauan lebay dan jeleknya XD hahaha, **

**Sekali lagi makasih atas semua riviewnyyyaaaaaaaa~~~~ /peluk satu satu/**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : OUR BABY**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , OH SEHUN , JENO (AS A BABY) , PARK CHANYEOL, AND OTHER CAST**

**PAIRING : KAIHUN**

**CHAPTER : 3 (LAST CHAPTER)**

**DISCLAIMER : THEY ARE BELONG TO THEIR PARENTS, BUT SEHUN BELONG TO ME PLEASE? Hehe /dirampok(?) ._.**

**OUR BABY**

**PENTING! : FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM "BABY AND ME".**

**.**

**.**

**BACKSOUND : BABY DON'T CRY- EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti biasa, kita bakar bakar menyan(?) dulu… XD heheheh.**

**Oh ya, ada pertanyaan nih ^^**

"**kenapa kalian suka pair KAIHUN? Topkai and botsehun?"**

**Udah itu aja XD hehe, pengen tahu aja kok plends(?) XD**

**gwansim84 : hehehe, gak ada yeolli gak asik ? /plak/**

**sayakanoicinoe : ini sudahhh ^^ hehe**

**alcici349 : jawabannya ada di disiniiiii XD heheheheheheh**

**kikikyujunmyun : kwkwkwkwk XD ntar jadi keluarga negro masa' kalao jeno item T.T /plak/**

**Kiyomi Fujoshi : gak kok, XD tapi maaf kalo kaihun dikit banget momentnyaaa T.T**

** : jangan sebut jongin, kalau dia tidak mesum XD /digampar bolak balik/**

**DiraLeeXiOh : wkwkwk, jongin ada srap sarapnye -_- makanya kasin jeno mah kalo dititipin sama si jongong ? /dimuntahin/. Makasiiihh udah review ^^,oke ini lanjutannya.**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo : ciyee ciyyee /ikut ikut-_-/ iye gapapa, makasih udah review ^^**

** : ciidaaaakkkk! /nyungsep ke selangkangan jongin O.O/**

**celana kai : ettdaahh nyusu ke sehun?, belum pernah kena ini? /sodorin terong O.O/ . si jotem emang pervertlah, keliata dari wajah dia yang kehitam hitaman itu /siul/ XD. Kolorhohohohoho malu maluin gini, tapi pernah ditembak loh sama baekhyun? /sumpah ini dusta XD**

**UNTAKUTUBUTARA4 : terus gimana dengan aku yang nulis adegan itu?! Otakku mau pecahh XD karena sanking pervertnya XD /eaakk/. Yaya ini sudah dilanjuttt~! ^^**

**jimae407203 : jongin emang luar binasa? XD oke okeee ~**

**ayanesakura chan : iya, ni terinspirasi dari sana ^^**

**askasufa : hayoo ekstrem mana sama muka om sooman O,O /dijejelin sendal/ akan terjawab disini ^^**

**AhrastringsElf : akan terjawab disini ^^, iya gapapa, dibaca aaja syukur XD hehe**

**Mr. Jongin albino : nah kita perlu mendiskusikan ini, jeno polos apa modus, sepertinya jeno polos diselipin modus /apahhh?/ XD iya iya ntar aku cari jeno ya /eh -_-**

**nicerindi : hueeeee makasihh ^^ ya ini sudah dilanjuttt~ ^^**

**BaixianGurls : makasiihhhh ^^ /sungkem/, hayoo jeno kemana hayoo /eh? -_-**

**yehetmania : emannnnggggggg , /tampar jongen**

**0221cm : siaappaa? Siiappaa? /gila/. Hehe coba tanya ma sehun ._. XD**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : hhadduuhhh iya iya XD**

**UnicornTry : jeno mah tahu mana dada yang asyik XD /ngek/. Iya iya ini sudahh ^^**

**indaaaaaahhh : akkkkkXD habis salah si jotem sih, pake acara punya kulita gelap segala, XD jongin emang pervy ya? jongong pengen ngersain juga, temukan jawabannya disiniiii ^^**

**Jisung Hwang : jongin mah benci benci sayang(?) etdahh -_- ya ya XD semoga jeno cepet ketemuu ayo dibaca sekarang XD**

**daddykaimommysehun : samma, aku juga belum rasain, padahal udah pengen /dicekek ampe mati sama jongin/ XD, iya semoga jeno ya ? /plak/. Oke ini sudahh XD**

**aniaani47 : hehheheheh makasiihhhh XD ini sudahh ^^**

**triinity1 : etttdaaahhh lol /ngakak gegulingan/. Cucok gitu ye XD**

**cha yoori : eeciyyee eciiyeee /loh -_-/. Ini BOTsehun dan TOPkai, soalnya gak bisa buat ukeKAI T.T hehehe~ iya harus kece donk, ntar kalo kita buat isinya kiwil, bopak, sama olga, begimane tuh? ._. /dijambak XD**

**Earthlings : biariiinnnn XD si jotem menderita sesekali XD. Oke ini sudahhh~ sorry ye lama XD**

**BabyBaekSoo : iya ini terinspirasi dari film baby and me ^^. Aduuhh kalo jotem mah gak usah ditanya, emang muka ma telinga udah mesum dari sononye /dijambakin/. Hahaha XD kan kita syukur juga org macam jongin bisa masuk genk keceh nya luhan XD /plak/. Waaduuhh horor banget dah kalo ampe jeno digituin T.T heheheh XD**

**Tabifangirl : ok ini sudahhhh~ ^^**

**Sehuniee : wkwkwkwk XD banyak banget yang review, lucu pas bagian itu XD heheh/ temukan jawabannya disiniii XD**

**Xxx : hueee maaf ya, lama T.T hayoo temukan jawabannya disini XD**

**Sexy sexy kai : hayyoo temukan jawabanya disinii ^^**

**Thiiya : ayoo kita gebukin aja dah si jongin, bikin emosi emang -_- /digebukin duluan/. Ayo temukan jawabanya disini ^^**

**ayuluhannie : ini memang terinspirasi dari sana ^^**

**sehunWind : hayoo di culik ama siapa hayoo /gendeng/ XD, kekekeek kenapa gak ditonton, seru kok ^^. Oke ini sudahhh ^^**

**nhaonk : ah yang bener ? /jedotin jidat ke dada jongin/ XD heheh oke ini sudahhh ^^**

**Srdkj414 : iya gapapa, dibaca aja syukur XD, heheh makasihhh ^^**

**Byuncrackers : behahahahaha XD oke ni sudahh ^^ sorry lama -_-**

**utsukushii02 : ayyoo temukan jawabannya disini yak XD iya kasian jongong /puk puk pake parang/ XD**

**hyunieeeh : hahahahah XDDDD cucokkan si tehun begono? /plak/**

**barbieLuKai : oh jadi kamu yang nyulik, ayo balikin! /todong pake pisang O.O**

**PandaMYP : ciiiidaaakkkkkkk **

**chuapExo31 : aduduuhh makasihh banyakkk T.T /terhura/. XD hehe. Main colek colek ni ye, /colek balik pake linggis/ O.O hayyoo temukan jawabannya disinii ^^**

**kireimozaku : keliatan nye iya si jotem naksir ma sehun gitu /siul/. XD wkwkwk jeno mah kagak mau yang seme seme XD /plak**

**nin nina : iya ini sudahh ^^**

**ohsehun79 : aduuhh jadi terhura eakk eakkk XD sorry ye lama T.T hayo nembak saya ya? /gendeng XD**

**Guest : iya sepertinya si jotem sudah mulai suka XDD maaf ya lama T.T**

**Taohun : ini sudahhh ^^ ~**

**Oke sudahh ^^ makasih ya reviewnya banyak banget ^^, jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang kelewat /sungkem atu atu/. XD yo uwes, monggo dibaca ^^**

Tiga hari sudah setelah kejadian hilangnya jeno, jongin berubah, berubah menjadi pendiam, pemurung, dan suka melamun, bahkan ia membolos dari sekolah.

Sehun sudah menyerah untuk mendekati jongin, ia bahkan sama dengan jongin pikirannya tidak fokus, ia bersumpah jika ia juga mengkhawatirkan jeno. biarlah jongin membenci dirinya asal jeno kembali dan membuat jongin kembali seperti dirinya saat bersama jeno.

Bahkan untuk menawarkan makanan saja, sehun sudah mendapat balasan tatapan tajam dan tidak suka dari jongin. Sehun menyerah. Namun ia juga memikirkan jeno.

Pemuda berkulit tan, memijit pelipisnya pelan, memutar mutar gelas berisikan air yang mampu membuat orang merasa nyaman dan senang sesaat –katanya-. Entah sudah keberapa dituang, tapi yakinlah pemuda ini sudah merasa terbakar dari dalam karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman yang hanya tersedia di bar itu.

Tatapannya kosong dan hampa, tapi pikiran dan hatinya sudah tak karuan. Ini bukan kim jongin yang biasanya saat bersama anak itu. Sampai sekarang belum ada informasi hilangnya malaikat kecil yang sudah membalikkan dunia jongin.

Pulang ke rumah dan tidur lalu melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa sebelum anak itu hadir, bukankah ide bagus?

Sahabat sehun ini meraih kunci motornya, berjalan keluar bar. Ia menatap menusuk seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya. Orang itu ikut menatap jongin lalu membuang muka setelahnya. Ia tak yakin bisa mengendarai motornya sampai rumah dengan kondisi yang mabuk, tapi dari pada ia tahan dirinya di bar itu dengan perempuan perempuan mencari keuntungan dari bar, itu lebih mengerikan bagi jongin.

Beruntungnya jalanan sudah sepi, jadi ia masih bisa mewanti wanti dirinya sendiri dalam membawa motor, meleset sedkit saja, habislah badannya bergesekan dengan aspal.

Jeno

Ciitttt!

Pilihan bagus jongin, kau hampir celaka dengan me rem mendadak seperti itu. Apa minuman tadi belum cukup membuat otaknya melupakan anak itu. Bisa sajakan jeno diambil sepasang suami istri, lalu mereka mengurus jeno. itu terlalu rumit dan simple sepertinya.

Satu tarikan nafas, ia menarik gas kembali dan melaju dengan kecepatan rendah, tak mengulang kembali kejadian yang hampir membuatnya celaka.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang belum mencapai umur 20 tahun itu, berdiri di depan pintu, berharap ketika ia membuka pintu ini, jeno ada dan tersenyum padanya.

Langkahnya berat namun pasti, ia membuka pintu rumahnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah

Orang tuanya yang berdiri dan menatap kecewa, marah, sedih, kasihan, campur aduk.

Mata jongin belum bisa berkedip, ia bingung harus apa, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa, ia lebih bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada orang tuanya, dan ia bingung kenapa orang tuanya tiba tiba sudah berada di rumah.

Jongin melemaskan kakinya, merendahkan dirinya, ia berdiri dengan menggunakan lututnya, menatap marmer dibawahnya.

Nyonya kim, ibu jongin bergerak menghampiri jongin dan ikut mensejajarkan dirinya. Ia langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya yang sangat sangat ia rindukan, sudah hampir sebulan saja ia tidak melihat anaknya.

" jeno hilang".

Katakan saja jongin anak cengeng sekarang, karena ia sudah mengeluarkan air matanya sambil membalas pelukan ibunya.

"kita akan menemukannya jongin"

"ini salahku bu, ini semua salahku"

"tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, maafkan kami meninggalkanmu beberapa waktu lalu, seharusnya kami tak melakukan itu jongin, maafkan ibu dan ayahmu"

Jongin merasakan tangan ayahnya memegang pundaknya, ia tak berani menatap ayahnya. Entah kenapa. Jongin tak tahu pasti.

"jeno adalah bayi yang kami ambil dari panti asuhan jongin, maaf telah membuatmu susah". Kata ayah jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

At the morning

Jongin berjalan santai di koridor sekolah, ia membolos lagi. masa bodoh dengan drop out. Sekarang pun ia lakoni keluar dari sekolah jika memang harus.

"sudahlah sehun, kau tak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu". Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan tampan mengelus pundak sehun.

"aku merindukan jeno channie".

"aku tahu, tapi jangan sampai kau tak fokus"

"entahlah". Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya ke tubuh chanyeol, tepatnya di bahu chanyeol.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, ada terbesit rasa bersalah yang tak pernah ia alami selama menjadi troublemaker. Ia sadar sudah melibatkan sehun terlalu jauh. Sehun hanya sahabatnya. Dan ada hal lain yang membuat jongin bertambah tak nyaman.

Sehun terlalu dekat dengan chanyeol. Atau mereka memang sudah menjalin suatu hubungan?

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu, sesekali menukar lagu yang ia dengar dari smartphonenya, smartphone yang suka dimainkan oleh jeno. seklias jongin senyum simpul mengingat jeno yang suka menjilat layaknya es krim saja smartphone miliknya.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya saat menemukan sosok ramping menghampiri dirinya, ia hanya diam dan membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

Sehun.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu mereka bicarakan sehun, melewati tubuh jongin, saat tiba tiba sebuah tangan menangkap tangannya. Sehun memundurkan langkahnya. Menemukan jongin telah menatapnya intens.

"kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, fokuslah pada sekolahmu, dan kembali menjadi siswa yang teladan seperti biasa".

"aku hanya-"

"…."

Sehun mendada bungkam, karena jongin menempelkan jarinya ke bibir sehun.

Sehun menatap punggung jongin yang sudah mulai menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Ya, jongin hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Sungguh ia tak mau sehun merasakan beban seperti dirinya. Ada raut kecewa pada wajah sehun saat jongin mengatakan itu.

Ah ya jangan lupakan jongin, mengacak pelan rambut sehun tadi. Sehun merasakan sahabatnya sudah mulai dewasa.

.

.

.

.

"siapa?"

"benar kau bernama kim jongin?"

"kau siapa?"

"jika kau mau anak ini kembali, bawa uang 800 juta dan jangan coba coba menghubungi polisi, dan bawalah dirimu sendiri"

"….."

"ada uang ada barang"

"brengsek!"

"kami menunggu di gedung seni yang sudah terpakai dijalan XXXX, jika sampai besok kau tidak muncul, anak ini jadi umpan hiu dilaut sana"

Tut

"sial! Brengsek!". Jongin melemparkan handphonenya ke lantai hingga hancur. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, jantungnya mau copot saja saat menerima telpon itu. Jeno benar diculik. Dan para penculik itu lantang meminta tebusan. Nafasnya turun naik liar, ia takut, ia takut mereka melukai jeno.

Jongin menuruni tangga rumahnya, menuju lantai bawah.

"jongin kami baru melaporkan kepada polisi untuk menemukan jeno?"

"apa?! Batalkan ayah!"

"kenapa?! Apa kau tak peduli lagi, kau ini anak tidak tahu ra-"

"ayah aku butuh uang sekarang!, aku harus menolong jeno!"

"maksudmu apa jongin!?"

"mereka meminta tebusan, aku harus kesana sendirian, jadi jangan laporkan pada polisi!"

"itu terlalu bahaya jongin!,"

"ayah! Ibu!, aku yang sudah membuat jeno hilang, jadi biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku, setelah aku memberi uangnya, jeno akan kembali padaku"

"tapi jongin-"

"bu, percayalah padaku". Ayah jongin merangkul ibu jongin, membantu jongin meyakinkan dirinya. Rasanya berat sekali. Bagaimana jika mereka mencelekai jongin dan jeno?

Nyonya kim menarik nafas berat, ibu mana yang tak berta hati jika anakanya pergi ke tempat yang bisa saja membahayakan nyawa anak semata wayangnya?. Nyonya kim berbalik badan tak menghiraukan jongin. Jongin mengerti situasi saat ini. Namun jongin pikir, biarlah kali ini ia membantah ibunya.

"baiklah jongin, tapi berikan alamatnya". Jongin mengangguk dan memeluk ayahnya sembari menatap ibunya nya yang menuju ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memarkirkan sembarangan motornya saat ia memasuki gedung yang usang dan gelap, coretan sana sini, terlihat sekali gedung itu sudah bertahun tahun tak dipakai, lebih layak di sebut gedung angker. Jongin menatap ke atas gedung, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Beri uangnya, lalu bawa jeno.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, sambil merapatkan jacket kulitnya, ia menenteng sebuah koper hitam, yang sudah pasti isinya bernilai tinggi. Sesekali ia melihat satu persatu ruangan gelap tak terpakai. Ini sungguh membuat tegang siapapun yang kesana. Tapi ini bukan saat nya jongin takut dengan hal hal gaib, ia kesini untuk menolong jeno.

Suara langkah kakinya menambah kesan ektrem dalam gedung itu.

Clap clap clap

"kim jongin akhirnya kau datang?". Sosok tegap muncul dari kegelapan, disana hanya ada sebuah lampu jongin memicingkan matanya saat sosok itu semakin mendekat. "kau pasti tak mengenalku kan?"

Jongin menatap benci sosok itu, sungguh ia tak kenal pria itu, masa bodoh, ia tak peduli siapa pria itu.

"dimana jeno?!"

"kenapa buru buru sekali kim jongin?, kenapa tak mencoba minum sebentar?"

"sialan kau!" kesabaran jongin sudah habis, ia mencekram leher kemeja pria itu, yang hanya dibalas seringaian yang membuat jongin semakin muak. Rasanya ia ingin langsung hajar saja orang ini.

"dia ada disana". Jongin mengikuti arah tangan pria itu.

Itu jeno, jeno.

Jeno yang menangis pilu berada dalam gendongan yang jongin yakini adalah anak buah dari pria ini.

"ini ambillah! Kembalikan jeno!". kata jongin sambil melempar koper itu ke kedepan pria yang sudah dicengkramnya tadi.

"baiklah, hay! Berikan bayi itu pada nya!". Perintah pria itu.

Anak buah yang menggendong jeno itu pun berjalan menuju jongin, begitu pula dengan jongin yang tak sabar memeluk jeno dan membawanya pulang.

Bukkk!

"agh!". Jongin memegang tengkuknya yang baru saja serasa di hantam benda keras dari belakang, membuatnya tersungkur kedepan.

"ha ha ha, tidak semudah itu anak muda". Kata pria itu. Jongin berusaha bangkit tak memperdulikan siapa yang sudah memukulnya, ia mencoba kembali mendatangi jeno yang masih di gendong oleh anak buah pria itu.

Bukk!

Kali ini perutnya di tendang, jongin meringis kesakitan.

Buukk!

Jongin memegang sudut bibirnya yang terkena pukulan. Matanya mulai mengabur, ia melihat 5 pria berbadan tegap yang kini tengah mengelilinginya hendak memberinya pukulan lagi.

Bbukk!

Bbuuk!

Bbuk!

Jongin terkapar, dengan darah dan luka lebam dimana mana, namun ia belum pingsan, masih berusaha berdiri namun ia sudah mati rasa.

"ini pantas untukmu, katakan kata kata terakhirmu jongin, setelah kau mati, maka ayahmu yang sok dan tak tahu diri itu akan bersimpuh di kuburanmu! Hahaha"

.

.

.

.

"**kenapa anda memecat saya pak?"**

"**maafkan saya, tapi saya rasa perusahaan ini sudah kebanyakan karyawan pak, saya tidak akan membiarkan anda tidak bekerja, saya akan memindahkan anda kebagian yang lain, walaupun gajinya mungkin tak sebanyak sebelumnya pak"**

**Pria itu berdiri lalu meninggalkan tuan kim, tuan kim hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Tak ada niat sebenarnya, tetapi ia memang harus melakukan ini demi lancarnya perusahaan.**

Buuk!

Jongin memegang sepatu pria itu, tubuhnya ia seret seret. Darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya cukup membuktikan jongin sekarat.

"kem- ba-li-kan—je- je- no". jongin memeluk kaki pria itu, tak perduli jika suatu saat pria ini menendangnya. Tak perduli jika harga dirinya di injak injak.

"a-akuh- mo- mo-hon, ke-mbalikan- an-anakku-hh"

"dasar bodoh!, bahkan dia bukan anakmu! Kenapa kau mau sampai seperti ini?! Masukkan anak itu ke peti es!"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, apa? Peti es?! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!

"apa-h yang-kau la- ku- kan!, tii—daak! Jan-gan!"

"minggir kau anak bodoh!". Jongin tersungkur kebelakang saat mendapat tendangan dari depan. Jongin kembali bersimpuh ke pria itu.

"jan-gan-! Aku- mo-hon, aku- jeno- tak sa-lah apa-apah, bu-nuh sa-ja aku!".

Seketika tangisan jeno yang tadi menggema di ruangan luas itu teredam saat para anak buah pria itu melatakkannya ke dalam peti. Peti tersebut memiliki bolongan, sehingga jeno masih bisa bernafas. –itu pun kalau jeno mampu bertahan.

"lepas-kan! Jeno! lepas-kan!" jongin menangis meraung raung masih sambil memohon mohon.

.

.

"lepaskan mereka". pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada 3 orang pemuda –terlihat sebaya dengan jongin, ia tersenyum licik. Seperti tahu siapa ketiga orang tersebut.

"wow! Kau membawa pasukan ternyata kim jongin?". Pria itu menyingkirkan jongin dengan kakinya.

"kau siap mengeluarkan martial art mu zi tao?"

"entahlah, aku sudah lama sih hyung but! Why not?!"

"cepatlah kenapa kalian malah berdebat". Potong pemuda berdarah china yang dicap sebagai siswa termanly –dikelas nya. Xi Luhan.

"habisi mereka". Kata pria itu pada anak buahnya.

Merasa mendapat sinyal dadakan ketiga pemuda tersebut –luhan- zitao- dan kris, bersiap membalas serangan.

Buukkk!

"rasakan itu". Kata zi tao yang telah melayangkan pukulannya.

Mereka berkelahi habis habisan dengan anak buah pria itu. Luka dimana mana, pria itu semakin takut saat dilihatnya anak buahnya yang jatuh bertambah.

"kau akan kalah pria tua!". Kata luhan.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mencari cari jeno, ia sangat mencurigai sebuah peti disana, saat ia berlari menuju peti itu, tiba tiba anak buah pria itu memukulnya.

Bbuk!

Blam!

Jongin yang masih shock nmemanfaatkan situasi ini, ia berdiri dan berlari terseok ke arah peti itu- semakin mendekat dengan peti itu, dengan tergesa jongin membuka tutup peti dengan susah payah karena kondisi nya yang lemah.

"jangan bergerak!". Semua mata tertuju pada segerombolan aparat keamanan, ya polisi.

"tangkap mereka!".

"jongin!". sehun mencari cari jongin, ia langsung berlari ke arah jongin diikuti chanyeol

"jongin dimana jeno? astaga!-". chanyeol yang ternyata ikut dengan sehun serta polisi itu. Chanyeol dan sehun serta jongin kaget melihat kondisi jeno yang memilukan hati, tubuhnya dingin sekali, matanya sudah tertutup, jongin langsung memeluk jeno yang tak berdaya itu.

"ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit !". kata sehun. Chanyeol mengambil jeno dari jongin dan memberikannya pada sehun, chanyeol pun memapah jongin mereka buru buru pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"jeno~~ bangun jeno~ bertahanlah ! jeno~!," jongin tak henti hentinya memeluk jeno serta sehun yang ikut memeluk jeno dan jongin mereka berusaha menghangatkan tubuh mungil jeno. Mereka bertiga berada di jok belakang mobil. Bagaimana kalau jeno tidak selamat?

"cepatlah chanyeol menyetirnya!". Kata sehun tak sabar.

.

.

.

.

"jeno akan baik baik sajakan? Iyakan?". Sehun dan chanyeol menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk pasti.

Disinilah mereka didepan ruangan bertuliskan ICU. Didalam ada jeno yang berusaha bertahan hidup.

"jongin, anakmu akan baik baik saja".

"hyung". jongin langsung memeluk sahabat segenknya yang sudah lama tak pernah bertegur sapa. Mereka xi luhan, zi tao, dan kris menyusul ke rumah sakit.

"terimakasih"

"lebih baik kau berterimakasih pada mereka". Luhan menunjuk sehun dan chanyeol. Jongin hendak memeluk sehun dan chanyeol tapi perutnya sakit, karena pukulan tadi. Sehun sangat khawatir melihat kondisi jongin.

"ayo jongin kau juga harus diobati". Kata sehun.

"tidak, sebelum aku dengar bahwa jeno baik baik saja".

Sehun mengerti sifat keras kepala jongin tak akan bisa dibantah. Tak lama kedua orang tua jongin dan orang tua sehun datang. Layaknya orang tua, mereka sangat panik saat melihat kondisi anaknya kim jongin sudah babak belur dan darah di bajunya.

"ya tuhan jongin, kau – ya tuhan"

"bu aku tidak apa apa apa"

"kau sudah seperti ini kau bilang tidak apa apa?, lalu dimana jeno?"

"jeno masuk ICU bu".

Suasana semakin campur aduk tatkala pintu ICU tak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan terbuka, mereka semua hanya terdiam, diringin ringisan pilu jongin yang sedang diobati oleh suster disitu. jongin hanya ingin diobati disitu, ia tak ingin meninggalkan ruangan ICU sedikitpun.

"dokter!". Sahut tuan kim, melihat seoarang dokter yang muncul dari pintu ICU

"bagaimana jeno dokter! Jeno baik baik sajakan?! Jawab dokter!" jongin menghampiri dokter itu dan bertanya penuh harap.

"kami berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi ia masih dalam masa kritis, jeno mengalami hipotermia".

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap jeno yang terbaring lemah, ia sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang, penyesalan yang menyesakkan hatinya, jika bisa, ia saja yang diposisi jeno sekarang menggantikan jeno, biarkan ia yang terbaring sakit, dari pada harus melihat jeno seperti ini, ia lebih sakit.

Orang tua jongin ikut menemani jongin dan jeno, serta sehun yang baru saja mengantar orang tuanya sampai depan rumah sakit, setelah berpamitan dengan orang tua jongin. Sehun kembali keruangan jeno.

Xi luhan, zi tao dan kris pun ikut pamit, mereka mengajak chanyeol, namun chanyeol bersikeras untuk ikut menemani jeno.

"jeno, cepatlah bangun, aku janji tidak akan memerahimu karena kau hilang tanpa memberitahuku, aku akan memebrikan mu smartphone baru untuk kau cicipi he?, aku akan mengajakmu bermain lagi, tapi ku mohon bangunlah jeno~". jongin menatap sendu jeno yang tak memebrikan respon apa- apa, semua alat alat rumah sakit memenuhi tubuh jeno. ingin rasanya jongin membuang saja alat yang seperti menyiksa jeno ini.

Semua minus jongin dan jeno, tersenyum tipis. Mereka sudah melihat sisi lain jongin, sisi yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selama ini. Menjadi lembut dan penyayang.

.

.

**2 months later**

"bu, dimana letak panti asuhan jeno?"

"kenapa kau tiba tiba menanyakan itu?". Jongin diam sejenak seperti meikirkan sesuatu.

"ibu tahu, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengurus jeno, aku hanya seorang pelajar, aku ingin memastikan akan ada orang tua yang mengangkat jeno, orang tua yang baik, dan mapan untuk menghidupi jeno, aku-". Jongin tak mampu meneruskan kata katanya saat menangkap tatapan lucu jeno.

Jeno yang sudah sembuh beberapa minggu yang lalu, selamaitu juga jongin sangat protective pada jeno, bahkan tak jarang ia memukul tangan sehun yang berusaha menyentuh ingin menggendong jeno. tapi ia sendiri tak membiarkan sehun melakukan itu.

Selama itu juga jongin menghadapi ujian dengan tenang karena ada ibu dan para maid yang mengurus jeno saat jongin sekolah.

Jeno yang sekarang sedang bermain bersama ayah jongin, ibu jongin terdiam tak merespon jongin, begitu pula dengan ayah jongin yang sudah terbiasa dengan jeno, orang tua jongin juga merasa keberatan atas keputusan kim jongin.

Hari ini hari yang cerah, mereka berempat pergi menuju panti asuhan tempat jeno di ambil oleh orang tua jongin waktu itu.

"jongin, Kau yakin?"

Jongin tak memberi respon apa apa, ia menatap jeno yang juga menatapnya, seperti mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Jeno sangat murung.

Mereka turun dari mobil mewah berwarna hitam, dengan jongin menggendong jeno.

"saya mohon, jangan beri jeno pada orang tua yang tidak baik baik".

Pemilik panti itu terkikik geli melihat sikap jongin.

"ya tentu saja, ya kan jeno?". kata pemilik panti itu.

"jeno jadilah anak yang baik ok? Jangan nakal? Jangan lupakan aku ok?, kau harus banyak makan, tubuhmu tambah kecil saja ". sambil mengacak rambut halus jeno.

Orang tua jongin hanya bisa menatap sedih moment ini, ini kemauan jongin, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa apa, bisa saja mereka mengurus jeno, namun bukan hanya Faktor usia orang tua jongin tidak memungkinkan untuk mengurus jeno, tapi perusahaan mereka yang harus diurus juga.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya pada jeno yang sudah di gendongan ibu paruh baya pemilik panti asuhan itu. Langkahnya berat, berat sekali. Menahan nahan kepalanya agar tak menoleh kebelakang.

"papapap, papapap, hooeee hoeee". Jongin menghiraukan tangisan jeno yang meminta ikut padanya.

"jongin"

"ayo cepat jalan bu"

"hooeee hooee"

"jo-"

"bu, aku bilang cepat jalan!"

"hooeee hooeeee". Jongin membalikkan badannya dan langsung berlari, mengambil jeno kembali. Ia memeluk jeno erat, munafik sekali jika ia ikhlas melepas jeno.

"maaf". Ucap jongin sambari mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"dasar idiot, dengan mudah kau melepas jeno kemarin? kau benar benar idiot". Jongin sibuk bermain dengan jeno yang duduk di meja sambil memainkan smartphone baru yang dibeli jongin khusus untuk jeno. menghiraukan sehun yang sedari tadi mengoceh tak jelas.

"tapi sekarang buktinya jeno bersamaku"

"hhh~~ terserah"

Mereka sedang berada didapur jongin, sambil menyantap ice cream. Seperti biasa, sehun berkunjung untuk melihat jeno-

Dan ayahnya jeno. kekekekek~

Jeno menjatuhkan botol susunya ke bawah, membuat jongin dan sehun beradu mengambil dan

Menatap satu sama lain.

One

Two

Three

Kissssss~

Kisssss

Jongin's lips on sehun's lips 3

"ee itu maaf kan aku, sehun aku-"

"ya, tidak usah pura pura minta maaf, kau memang modus"

"sialan kau sehun".

"jongin"

"hm"

"aku akan merindukan jeno"

"jeno memang pantas dirindukan"

"maksudku, dalam waktu yang lama, bagaimana kalau itu 3 tahun ?"

"maksudmu?"

"kau tahu, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus lulusan, aku dapat undangan untuk kuliah diluar negri dan-"

"dan?"

"kau tak keberatan aku pergi ke luar negri?"

"keberatan kenapa?"

"fine jongin!". Sehun pikir jongin sudah berubah padanya, nyatanya sehun tambah benci, jongin memang tidak tahu terimakasih. Sehun mengambil jeno dan membawanya ke ruang tengah rumah jongin, orang tua jongin sedang bekerja. Sedangkan mereka sudah libur dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman hasil ujian.

"sehun"

"tidak usah mengajakku bicara"

Kiss

"beraninya kau menciumku!"

Kiss

"hentikan jongin bodoh!"

"sehun"

"jangan sebut namaku"

"baby"

"waks memang aku jeno?"

"sexy~"

"boddoohhh!"

"jangan pergi". Kali ini jongin memasang tampang serius.

Jongin tolong jangan buat aku tambah membeci mu. Batin sehun.

"apa pedulimu, kau bahkan senang jika aku pergi". Jawab sehun tajam.

"tidak-"

"iya"

"I love you"

"no"

"I love you more more more"

"I say no no no"

.

.

.

.

.

"daddy! Wake up!"

"enngghh~, stop it kid"

"daddy !"

"hm"

"daddy, wake up! You promise me to bring me school today!"

"….."

"daddy! I HATE YOU!"

Wanita paruh baya yang tampak sedang menata piring di meja itu tersenyum saat melihat sosok anak bertubuh kecil, pipinya yang gembul bertambah gembul saat ia mempoutkan bibirnya, wanita itu sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Ini sudah rutinitas saat anak yang berusia 3 tahun 8 bulan itu tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"jeno-"

"halmonie, daddy aku benci daddy!"

"apa sekarang saatnya kita menghajar daddy?"

"ayooo!".

Byuuurrr!

"aghh! Siapa- yang-, ibu bisa tidak membangunkanku tidak dengan air, aku sudah dewasa"

"bukan ibu yang melakukannya". Nyonya kim melirik kebawah tepat mengarah pada mahluk bertubuh kecil yang memegang sebuah ember sambil tertawa lucu. Sangat menggemaskan.

"jeno, kau yang menyiram daddy?"

"huh!". Anak kecil yang sudah memakai seragam itu berbalik badan dan menuntut tangan neneknya mengajak keluar dari kamar kim jongin-daddy nya.

"jeno~! siapkan dirimu menerima balasan okay!". Jeno hanya terkikik geli mendengar suara jongin dari kamar.

Jeno melompat kesana kemari mengikuti acara kartun favoritnya. Sambil mengunyah sesuatu yang penuh dalam mulutnya. Ia meletekkan tangannya di pinggang lalu berputar putar.

"jeno, nanti kau bisa muntah". ucap wanita paruh baya yang sedang melahap sarapan seniri, itu karena suaminya tadi buru buru pergi karena ada meeting penting.

Hap!

"dapat kau!"

"aahh! Daddy, get me off!"

"nah nah!, kau harus dihukum karena sudah menyiram daddy tadi!".

"hahaha, hahah, lepas daddy, geli"

"tidak akan!". Jeno berlari ke bawah meja saat jongin melepaskan bocah kecil itu karena ia menarik dasi merah jongin.

"jeno? come on?"

"im not jeno, and youre ugly daddy ever"

"apa les bahasa inggris jeno mengajar kata seperti ini?" dengus jongin lesu.

.

.

.

.

"oke jagoan, jangan nakal selama disini, kiss me?"

"ugh, daddy jelek, aku tidak mau"

"baiklah, padahal jika kau mau melakukannya, sepulang dari sini, kita akan menjemput malaikat cantik"

"benarkah? Aku akan bertemu dengannya?"

"yes"

"daddy, aku ingin mencium mu". Jeno melambaikan tangannya pada jongin sebelum ditarik oleh teman sebayanya. Ya, jeno berada di playgroup mahal. Sehingga tak heran jeno sedkit bisa berbahasa inggris.

Jongin membetulkan jasnya, lalu kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Menuju kantor ayahnya. Ia sudah duga, akan habis di hajar ayahnya, karena terlambat lagi. ugh~ ini bukan sepenuhnya salah jongin, tapi juga jeno yang selalu memperlambat keberangkatan kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"daddy apakah ia seperti malaikat di buku cerita semalam?"

"….."

"daddy, apakah ia jahat?"

"…"

"daddy, apakah ia punya tongkat pengabul permintaan?"

"…"

"daddy! Gendong aku!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, dan menurunkan tubuhnya, meraih anak kecil yang sedari tadi sibuk bertanya ini itu. Jongin tersenyum saat menangkap sesosok bercahaya –dimata- jongin. Ia melihat jeno yang berada di gendongannya lalu menatap sosok itu lagi. ia menurunkan jeno yang menatap jongin kecewa karena tubuh nya diturunkan kembali.

"lama tak bertemu"

"jongin!"

Sosok ramping itu langsung menghambur memeluk jongin, sungguh ia benar benar rindu, sudah 3 tahun mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat alat electronik. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap jongin tak percaya, begitu tegap, begitu tampan dan berkharisma. Ini bukan jongin yang dulu, ini jongin yang baru.

"mommy?"

Sosok itu mencari sumber suara dan membuka mulutnya tak percaya saat menangkap sosok kecil muncul dari belakang kaki jongin.

"i-ini je- jeno?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"jeno!". oh sehun, sosok yang di tunggu jongin selama ini, memeluk jeno dan menggendongnya, jeno sedkit bingung, kenapa pria cute dan cantik ini memeluk dan menggendongnya.

"aku merindukanmuu, kau sudah sebesar ini!, ini tidak adil! Aku tak melihat perkembanganmu! Apa jongin merawatmu dengan benar?"

"euh?, mommy?"

"mommy?"

"mommy"

"hey manis, kenapa kau memanggilku mommy?, aku ini pria bocah".

"daddy bilang, ini mommy". Sehun membelalakkan matanya, menatap jeno lalu menatap jongin dengan tatapan –apa-yang-telah-kau-lakukan-jongin. Jongin hanya memasang wajah poker face nya.

"bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari bandara ini, dan makan siang diluar?". Kata jongin mengalihkan suasana.

.

.

.

"3 tahun waktu yang lama bagiku, kau jauh di negri paman sam itu".

"hm, aku tak menyangka ternyata dirimu sudah berubah, kau merawat jeno dengan baik jongin"

"maafkan aku sehun, karena tak menghadiri wisuda mu"

"tidak apa apa, aku tahu kau sudah menjadi orang sok sibuk sekarang". Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus elus kepala jeno yang sudah berlepotan karena makanan yang ia lahap. Sepertinya jeno benar benar sudah lapar.

"sehun"

"ya"

"boleh aku mengulangi hal yang dulu sempat tertunda?, err lebih tepatnya kau belum menjawab"

"…"

"kau tahu, aku masih menyimpan ini, baiklah apa kau menerima lamaranku sekarang?"

Ppffthhhh

Sehun hampir tersedak dan buru buru menutup mulutnya dengan tisue, jeno hanya menatap mereka berdua sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"jongin itu-"

"kau tahu, aku dan jeno menunggu mu, aku tak mungkin merawat jeno sendirian. Jeno butuh orang tua yang lengkap"

"jongin, maaf aku tidak bisa"

"a- jadi kau?"

"aku tidak bisa menolak"

"sehun…. Maksudmu"

"ya, I love you"

"aissshh you always make everything difficult,I love you too sehun". Jongin mengeluarkan kotak kecil, lalu mengambil barang kecil berbentuk lingkaran itu dan memakaikannya ke sehun.

"kau mau menjadi ibu dari jeno?"

"sure".

"kau mau menjadi ibu dari adik adik jeno"

"aiisshh too fast idiot". Sehun menepuk bahu jongin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas. Sehun lalu memeluk jeno dan jongin ikut memeluk jeno.

"daddy, mommy"

"hm?" jawab mereka berdua.

"aku ingin buang air besar"

"kyaa!"

.

.

.

.

"jeno sudah tidur?". Tanya pria berkulit tan yang hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan sambil mematikan laptop nya. Di atas tempat tidur ukuran besar. Ia menatap sosok yang sudah menjadi miliknya sebulan yang lalu. Di altar itu mereka mngucapkan janji.

"yah, hari ini ia bermain sangat banyak"

"kau lelah?"

"never"

"so,,, bisa kita membicarakan tentang membuat adik jeno? err dengan sedikit 'permainan'?"

"you'll die KIM JONGIN".

**END**

**Oke aku udah siap kok kalo mau digebukin /serahin jongin/ XD**

**Maaf ya, kalau fanficnya gak panjang. Ini sengaja karena alurnya memang segini XD /ditamparin/**

**Oke maaf juga kalo endingnya mengecewakan, tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, tapi maafkan akuuu T.T **

**Hehehe, bakalan rindu banget nulis ff ini /jadi kenapa udah kelar aje? -_-/. Tapi aku bakal buat fanfic kaihun lagi, kalo udah dapat plot yang bagus ^^**

**Oke buat yang selama ini ngikutin, yang review makasih banyak! Makasih banyak banget! ^^**

**Kalo gak ada kalian ff ini gak bakal lanjut sampai kapanpun.**

**I love you XD hehe**


End file.
